


▪圣诞礼物

by Tribble663



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:08:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21925711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tribble663/pseuds/Tribble663
Summary: 灌醉大哥玩大嫂。
Relationships: Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk
Kudos: 13





	▪圣诞礼物

**Author's Note:**

> 一个金希澈绿绿的故事。

聖誕禮物

灌醉大哥玩大嫂  
藝特 微澈特  
By：毛球

金希澈已經醉了，金鐘雲再清楚不過。

墜入情網的人總是這麼不可思議，他想了想又補充，不可思議得沉。

而被架著的人毫無知覺，一邊嘟囔著聽不懂的話一邊把更多重量壓在他身上。雖然金希澈不是第一次因為感情問題喝的酩酊大醉，但這絕對是他醉的最厲害的一次——因為這次的他格外的沉，像是平安夜的雪化成三千忘川水全灌進了他哥的腦殼。

不過這次不是為了什麼性感火辣的女孩，是因為一個男人，笑起來有淺淺梨渦的男人。

要說也不是什麼大事，不過是些金希澈下半身的小問題。他們在一起有段時間了，作為一個性功能正常的成年男人，金希澈想要和樸正洙進一步“互相瞭解”。而樸正洙極擅長把他每一次留宿的暗示理解為真的解決情感問題，慷慨地伸出了援手。結果看似他們在房間夜夜笙歌實則連小屁股都沒捏過，每次親吻到硬起來都被樸正洙羞赧慌張離去的背影打斷，唧唧還沒有進入什麼地方就掛著眼淚委屈巴巴地軟了下去。按老哥的話說，感覺唧唧被強姦，再這麼下去他要變成軟屌萎男了。

可算把醉成死豬的人拖回了宿舍扔到床上，剛關上門就聽見背後迷迷糊糊的聲音。

樸正洙來了，不出所料。

“他喝醉了？我以為他酒量很好。”

儘管是同平時一樣的穿搭，今天的他看起來卻和往常不太一樣。

“心裏有事的人總是更容易醉。”

“我本來有些禮物要給他，看來今天不行。鐘雲啊，給你準備的禮物在桌子上，我得走了。”

放到手的聖誕禮物飛走可不是他金鐘雲的風格。

“別急，澈哥和我也有聖誕禮物給你，跟我來，很快。”

猶豫了一下，樸正洙還是跟著他穿過長長的走廊進了一個房間。

“這不是個空房間嗎，今天又不是愚人節。我得趕緊走了，希澈沒人照顧發酒瘋怎麼辦。”

金鐘雲隨手反鎖了門，轉身逼近仍然什麼都不知道的樸正洙。那一點身高的優勢在此刻被無限放大，樸正洙被他推到牆角按住，無措地試圖掙扎著。

“鐘雲？你要做什麼？”

金鐘雲沒有理會他，只是垂眸暗了眼神，從口袋裏拿出副手銬，拽著樸正洙細瘦的手腕銬在一起。

現在，樸正洙覺得自己的姿勢就像是個切掉尾巴趴在盤子上的烤鴨，外套和褲子都被扒掉丟在一旁，手腕被嶄新鋥亮的沉重手銬鎖在地上突出的一個小鐵環上，僅剩的皺巴巴的白襯衣和鬆鬆垮垮掛在脖子上的領帶起不到什麼遮擋的作用，反而顯得畫面更加色情。他蜷縮著身體試圖躲避猶如實質的目光，內褲被褪到腳踝，衣角半掩著早就硬了的陰莖在兩腿間隨著身體時不時拍打著自己的大腿內側，溢出的前液在腹股溝到大腿留下了濡濕的痕跡。身後的金鐘雲扯著末端沒入後穴的細線輕輕用力，就能引起他身體一陣輕微的顫動，帶動性器也顫抖著吐出一股股的前液。

“這就是給他準備的聖誕禮物嗎，嗯？”

放到手的聖誕禮物飛走不是他金鐘雲的風格，但搶哥哥的東西向來是他的專長。

“停下，放開我，我們可以假裝什麼都沒有發生。呃——”

身體不聽控制得被快感支配，這讓人恐慌，而生澀的樸正洙在這方面還不如普通人做得好。

混雜著喉間溢出的呻吟，這威脅倒像是背德的邀請。金鐘雲猛地抽出那個跳蛋，俯身附在他耳邊。

“金希澈還沒有碰過你對不對？他真該後悔的。”

作為一個正常人，從人體美學上來說，樸正洙不得不承認金鐘雲是真的很火辣。與金希澈盛放玫瑰一樣毫不掩飾的美不同，金鐘雲應當是頹敗的花，妖地像個化了人的邪物，不應當是這個世界的東西，單純欣賞美的角度上他無法否認自己曾被這種神秘吸引。如果說此前只是對他的好奇，現在樸正洙更能體會到金鐘雲肉體裏裹挾的佔有欲和攻擊性，從如此近的距離讓他下意識滾動喉結咽下唾液，不由自主得搖擺身體貼近金鐘雲，即使殘存的理智告訴他還應該順便擔心一下自己的後穴。

金鐘雲也不好受，性器早就硬得在褲子裏頂起了帳篷，巨物被桎梏在狹小的空間裏讓他幾欲失去耐心。隨手丟開那個跳蛋，他胡亂扯掉了皮帶拉下了褲鏈，任憑怒張的肉刃從低腰內褲邊緣鑽出來。撩起樸正洙襯衣的下擺揉弄被遮住的屁股，臀肉在指間被擠成各種淫糜的形狀。他兩條被薄汗覆蓋的腿打著顫，甚至能感覺到金鐘雲將兩片臀肉分開，中間濕漉漉一張一合的小洞像是在饑渴地央求著被什麼東西填滿操弄。人類的身體真是矛盾，上面的嘴乾渴而下麵濕的一塌糊塗。於是如他所願，兩根併攏的手指擠進了濕窄的穴口，戳刺著為他分剪擴張，撫平內裏的每一寸褶皺。異物進入的感覺並不怎麼好，樸正洙扭動著想要逃離卻被掐住胯骨向後一撈，體內的手指擦過一點讓他猝不及防嘶啞的叫了出來。

這一聲浪叫險些讓金鐘雲丟人地射到他屁股上，失去耐心地直接加到四指對準那個能逼瘋樸正洙的點戳刺。他瘋狂地扭動著腰肢不知是迎合還是逃離，一聲聲毫無抑制的呻吟從合不上的唇間溢出。手指突然抽離後穴發出啵的一聲，帶出了些許粘液。將液體塗在被揉捏地發紅腫起的臀肉上，一手扶著早已迫不及待的陰莖對準擴張得濕軟的穴口猛地插到根部。手指和金鐘雲的陰莖完全不能相比。炙熱的巨物狠狠碾過腸壁，龜頭精准地戳到那一點，像有電流從交合處瘋狂躥過。他的腿徹底失去力氣，大幅度地顫抖著幾乎癱軟在地上，全靠腰上那雙手固定住。脖頸向後彎曲成美妙的弧度，嘴巴大張像是離了水的魚卻沒能發出聲音，那雙明亮的眼睛裏此刻霧濛濛地，掛著水的睫毛顫抖，幾滴溢出來的淚水滑落到頰邊。

“今天我就要把你操暈在這裏，讓你以後和我哥做愛的時候都會想起我操你的感覺——”

手毒蛇一樣探進襯衣，粗糙帶繭的指腹捏上了已經挺立的乳粒，短短的指甲稍用力扯著，疼痛和未知的快感讓樸正洙難以抑制地痙攣起來。趁他失神，金鐘雲握住他的腳踝直接將人翻了個面，粗大的陰莖在後穴裏也直接轉了一圈，隨即挺腰大操大幹了起來。再也無力反抗，被迫仰躺著打開自己的樸正洙咬住自己的下唇將呻吟封死在喉嚨，只發出小聲的悶哼和破碎的呼吸聲。暴露在空氣中的被蹂躪過的乳珠挺立著誘人品嘗，手指緊緊攥住手銬的鐵鏈，用力得指節發白。金鐘雲每一次抽插都幾乎整根拔出再整根楔入，外圈的嫩肉不堪折磨得像要滲出血一樣，交合處的體液也因為大幅度地撞擊甚至變成了白色的泡沫，隨著肉體的碰撞發出淫靡的水聲。

天色泛白，微光從通氣孔撒進昏暗的狹小房間。樸正洙身上已經什麼衣料都不剩了，仍帶著手銬的雙腕環過金鐘雲的肩緊扣著。臀被牢牢鉗住，能看到手主人的性器在臀縫中出現又隱沒，濕漉漉的兩具肉體纏在一起，體液汗液將他們的下體搞得泥濘不堪。麝香味充斥著鼻端，已經不再刻意壓制的呻吟聲混著哭腔嘶啞地從他口中溢出，金鐘雲還擼動著那根已經射不出什麼了的陰莖，逼迫它再吐出點什麼。隨著一聲尖銳的哭叫，可憐的小東西一股一股地射出了些稀薄的精水，快感和疲憊讓他終於昏倒在金鐘雲的懷裏。

次日中午

“正洙！你來了，哦我想這一定是給我的禮物了！”

說著他走向桌子，拿起了那個寫著大大的from teuk的禮物盒。

金鐘雲意味深長的視線越過他哥的肩膀直直刺入樸正洙的瞳孔。


End file.
